


I Got You Something Better Than a Sweater

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray didn’t know why Joel had to put up the Christmas tree on Christmas Eve but it was all part of Joel’s master plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Something Better Than a Sweater

Joel, I don’t understand why you’re putting up the Christmas tree the night before Christmas.” Ray shrugs, sticking his hands in the pockets of the hoodie he stole from Joel earlier in the day.  
“Isn’t it Christmas?” Joel asks, still putting the final touches onto the tree.

“We should’ve put it up a couple of weeks ago.” Ray replies.  
Joel turns around and kisses the top of his head before asking “Does it look nice?”  
Ray moves his cheek away and looks at the Christmas tree. It wasn’t massive or real. It was a rather small, fake tree they got because taking care of a real one was hard work and they didn’t have many decorations for a large tree.  
“Well.” Ray jokes.  
“Shut up.” Joel chuckles before leaning over and taking another gulp of his almost finished drink.  
“Well I’m going to bed.” Ray yawns, covering his mouth with the oversized sleeve.  
Joel put his drink down and wipe any little droplets away from his face and lips before leaning down and kissing Ray.  
Ray quickly pulls away and points out “You taste like AIDs.”  
“i love hearing compliments from you.” Joel chuckles.  
“Don’t stay up too late or lose Santa won’t come.” Ray jokes, kissing Joel’s cheek before leaving for their shared bedroom.  
Once the bedroom door is shut, Joel let’s out a sigh and wipes his palms on his flannel pajama bottoms. He sneaks past their bedroom and into the spare bedroom, once he gets closer to the spare bed he gets down on his t-shirt covered stomach and outstretch his arm under the bed.  
Before he could grab what he wanted to grab from under the bed, he hears Ray ask “What are you doing?”  
Joel retracts his arm and looks at Ray then replies “Checking for….. Dust bunnies.”  
“You’re full of shit.” Ray says, walking over towards him.  
“Don’t come closer!” Joel says, his voice high.  
“Why?” Ray asks, looking at Joel oddly.  
Joel sits up with his hands in his lap like a child as he replies “I’m getting your gift.”  
Ray chuckles before saying “You didn’t need to lie Joel. I’ll go back to bed, I won’t look.”  
A smile appears on Joel’s face and he says “Thank you.”  
Ray covers his glasses, shielding his vision and gives him a thumbs up, showing that he can’t see a thing. Joel lies back down and snatches the wrapped gift from under the bed before getting back up with the wrapped gift in hand.  
“Ray you can uncover your eyes you know?”  
“I don’t want to see it.” Ray chuckles.  
“Can you atleast uncover your eyes and go to bed?” Joel asks.  
“Why you worried?” Ray asks, a grin on his face.  
“I don’t feel like taking you to the hospital tonight.” Joel replies.  
Ray uncovers his eyes and gets out of the room, not wanting to see the present. Once the bedroom door opens again Joel walks out of the spare bedroom.  
The gift in his hand feels compact and light because of what’s on the inside but what is inside is what’s weighing him down. It wasn’t just a gift but a question, a question that Joel has been wanting to ask for a while now.  
Joel carefully puts the gift under the done up tree along with some presents for some of the employees that were sitting on the coffee table before turning off the lights and heading to bed.  
He crawls into bed with ray and Ray kisses up and down his neck, his silent way of asking for some action.  
“Ray, like you said Santa won’t come if we’re awake.” Joel teases, kissing the top of Ray’s head.  
Ray pulls away from Joel’s neck and replies “That’s one way to get rid of a boner.”

Joel leans in and captures Ray’s lips with his own, Ray kisses back, the two moving closer together. The blanket covering their bodies, Joel’s one hand draped over Ray’s body and another on his face, holding their lips together; Ray’s hand tangled into Joel’s hair and another draped over his neck. Ray makes a pleased noise in the kiss and the slowly part, a grin on Ray’s face.  
“I promise I’ll make it up tomorrow.” Joel smiles, kissing Ray’s cheek one last time before turning off the lamp on the far corner of the side table and rolling back over to face Ray and he slowly falls back asleep.  
Before Joel falls asleep he hears Ray say “You better.”  
The sun rises and it becomes midday by the time Joel and Ray roll out of bed to celebrate their own Christmas. Ray is at the tree by noon while it takes Joel an extra five minutes to get over to the tree.  
Joel sits beside Ray on the couch and Ray hands him his gift.  
“Merry Christmas J-roll.” Ray smiles.  
Joel smirks back and takes the contents out of the gift bag and unwrap the tissue paper to reveal a brand new hoodie with the words “New York” printed onto it.  
“Thanks.” Joel says, looking at it and grinning.  
“When i was with family I saw it and thought of you.” Ray grins.  
Joel puts down the hoodie and picks up Ray’s gift from him.  
Ray quickly takes it from Joel and asks “Is this the mysterious gift from last night?”  
Joel shrugs and replies “Maybe.”  
Ray quickly tears apart the wrapping paper reading “naughty” all over it. Ray’s look turns from excited to confused when he sees one of Joel’s old hoodies.  
“You got me an old hoodie that I spilled coke there?” Ray asks, pointing to the fading stain.  
Joel swallows back a chuckle then says “There’s something else.”  
“Where?” Ray asks.  
Joel makes the motion to pull back the front part of the hoodie, making it slightly unfolded.  
Ray catches a glimpse of a black velvet box then his eyes dart to Joel’s, who are gleaming.

“What is this, are you fucking with me?” Ray asks, jabbing a finger into Joel’s chest.  
“Open it.” Joel says, not replying but the obvious smile gives it away.  
Ray picks up the box and opens it, revealing a ring, a simple engagement ring, as simple as they get.

“Holy fuck!” Ray shouts.  
Joel’s smile bursts into a grin as Ray get up, looking from the box then back to Joel then back to the box..  
“Sit down Ray, there’s something I need to ask and I don’t need you looking like you just got an Xbox.” Joel jokes.  
“This is fucking better than an Xbox.” Ray replies, sitting back down.  
Joel takes the tiny box out of Ray’s hand.  
“Ray, look at me.” Joel says, looking at Ray.  
“I’ve been looking at you the whole time.” Ray replies, still looking at Joel.  
“Shut up.” Joel says then continues “Ray, We’ve known each other- fuck it, will you marry me?”  
Ray nods his head and hugs Joel tightly. Joel quickly hugs back and whispers in Ray’s ear “Also I swear to God if you somehow put blaze into our vows, I’ll fucking kill you.”

“I can’t make promises like that Joel.” Ray replies before smacking a big kiss onto Joel’s cheek.  
Ray outs the ring on himself because Joel is “oblivious as hell when it comes to shit like that” and Joel makes Ray promise again that he won’t put blaze into his vows and Ray just shrugged as he does causing Joel to groan.  
Later on Joel asks “So does this make up for getting rid of your boner last night?”  
“You should ruin my boners more often.” Ray chuckles.  
Joel chuckles and kisses Ray before asking “Got one right now?”  
“When it comes to you, always.” Ray grins before kissing Joel once more.  
By the end of the night, it tallied up to three rounds and neither of them lost a boner from something someone else said, to Ray it was a very, very good Christmas.


End file.
